battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Finding Skye
Warren: The wind was cold, but for once Warren didn’t care. It was just the three of them, safe, untouchable, if only for a little while. She breathed in the fresh air, sharp and icy in her nose, and savored the freedom for a moment. It didn’t last. They were on a mission, after all. She leaned forward. "So, what are we going to do about Skye once we find him?" Grey Bergman: Grey sighed. She knew that they would have to talk about this at some point, but that didn’t mean that she wanted to. "Well, one thing’s for sure, Warren," she said turning around to face her best friend. "We try to help him like Stonegit said to, but we’re not killing him. We can’t. I know he tried to kill me, but if we turn the tables, then we’ll be no better than him even if he is possessed." Warren: "I still feel bad for… for hogtying him. I mean it… wasn’t really him who attacked you. I think we have to trust ourselves on this one, or else you’re right, we’re no better.” Grey Bergman: "Agreed," she said turning around to face the surroundings in front of her, "but…still, I’m beginning to think that maybe…we shouldn’t…bring him back to the camp." Warren: Warren blinked. Oh. But… no, that makes sense. At least, as much sense as anything does right now. “Yeah….” she said. “So much of this is still unknown. A lot of it depends on what Skye means to do… and a lot of it depends on whatever on earth is going on with-” she cuts off quickly, “camp.” Grey Bergman: Since she had her back to Warren, Grey became concerned when she heard Warren cut herself off. She turned around. “What is it?” Warren: "No, it’s… no. You know. Back there." I hope it’s just a mixture of grief and responsibility that’s making him lash out. Stress. Sorrow. That’s gotta be it right? She didn’t want to think about it anymore. She cleared her throat, desperate for a new topic. Then her eye caught flame, in the forest below them. “There.” Grey Bergman: Grey turned back to the forest down below in front of her and saw a stream of smoke in the distance. That had to be him. She took a deep breath. There was no way this was going to be easy. "Okay, Shadow," she said. "Follow that smoke and take us down." Akira Skye: Skye had been roasting some berries that he harvested earlier and planned on making a nice stew, and then he heard the beating of wings. Sparing no more than a second did he draw his weapon ready to strike at whatever was about to land in front of him. Given his current injuries he wouldn’t be able to do much of anything in terms of fighting. So he thought ot make himself look bigger by comaprision to make up for his lack of ability to fight. Grey Bergman: Shadow landed gently on the ground so as not to alarm Skye. Grey and Warren slowly descended from the Night Fury, and Grey slowly walked toward the madman. “It’s okay,” she said gently. “Don’t freak out, Skye. We-We came looking for you. Stonegit told us you needed our help but you ran off.” Warren: "Wait," Warren said. Her knuckles were white on her staff as she stepped up to stand beside Grey, halting the outstretched hand. "You’re right about Stonegit. We can’t trust him, and we won’t." Her voice darkened warily. "But we also can’t trust you. I want to help you—we, want to help you—but how do we know you’re not lying too? We’re risking our lives, here. We need answers." Akira Skye: Skye sat down and looked at them both. “I assure you that I’m trying to keep this thing at bay. But in order for this to truly come to fruition I need you both to work with me. For you see: students of purifying magic cannot use such spells on themselves. Else I would have rid myself of this curse long ago. So I need persons pure of heart who can aid me in such a thing. Thankfully with two who fit just that can help me better than one.” He smiled warmly and extended them both a hand while standing slowly. “I assure you this will be painless for you two. And no matter what happens to me; even if I am screaming for mercy and death: do not let go.” Warren: "Skye." Warren spoke in slow, measured sentences. She’d made up her mind. "This has not been a good day for any of us, as I’m sure you’re aware. I’m afraid… that I’m too trusting. Assuming that you speak the truth, I’d like nothing more than to help you. I really would. But… I’ve seen my friends kill the ones they loved most under possession. I’ve seen people I trusted corrupt each other. I do not believe you wish us any harm, and I will help you. But on strict conditions. "You have to sit down, right here, right now, and explain everything you want us to do. I want to understand, no gray areas, no loopholes, no deceptions. I want to be certain." Her mouth set in a line as she decided upon the words. "You have to promise that we’ll be safe. I want your unbroken word." Akira Skye: Skye nodded his head and sat back down. “Of course. I can understand your hesitation. Why purify a madman? How could we know that he’s being truthful? But I assure you. This will bring neither you or Grey harm. All you two have to do is hold my hands and my magic will transfer to you and then back to me with all the force of a holy lightning strike. But that will not affect you, only me. So, with that in mind: if you break contact with me we won’t succeed. The magic coming in from you two will be mine and only mine. Whatever powers you have: however limited, will remain inside of you. You are only here for the purpose of giving the holy magic inside of me a temporary person to reside in and be given purpose. Upon which it will return to me and purify this dark mass inside of my mind. While I may not have been ‘here’ I could still ‘see’ everything going on around me. I am well aware that I have a bit of explaining to do when I return to camp as well. However, I’m sure that after I prove myself with the careful supervision of whomever is in charge: I will prove myself a great asset to your team.” He smiled warmly and stood once more. “You have my word Warren. No harm shall befall you or Grey during this process.” He then extended his hands once more. Warren: It… Made sense. For once, something was simple. All Skye needed was someone to bounce off of so that he could heal himself. Warren’s eyes followed Grey, finding comfort in her friend’s decision. She took a deep breath. "…Okay." She took Skye’s hand. Akira Skye: Skye suddenly went limp as all the magic drained from him and into the two in front of him. It bounced back and he convulsed to life. He then started to scream as if something were ripping him limb from limb. He begged for the pain to stop. For someone to come along and end his suffering. For him to just die… But all of his pleas fell on deaf ears. He stood there convulsing and then it stopped and Skye collapsed to the ground face first. And he lay there without moving a single muscle. “D-did I do it… Did I win…?” And with those few words did his eyes close and a nice heavy breathing set in. Warren: Warren, who had been kneeling on the ground, ears flattened against the screams, raised her head, staring at the unconscious form for several seconds before slowly letting his arm fall to the ground. She stepped backward, fingers finding the top of her head and tugging at her ears. "I’m… Gonna get some air," she said. Or thought about saying? Her mouth feels cottony and she doesn’t have the heart to speak. She takes a few more backward steps and heads off into the woods. Grey Bergman: All the Viking girl could do was just stare as she watched the man fall to the ground face first. Silence took over as the trio watched the man waiting for something to happen. He had kept his word. Both she and Warren made it through scratch free and alive. So…what were they supposed to do now? Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when… "Warren!" she shouted as she watched the Pooka/human hybrid take off leaving her and Shadow with the passed out Skye. That was the only thing she could say after what she just witnessed. Those piercing screams…the way Skye’s body convulsed. That was not something anyone should see or hear. She looked at the direction Warren just took off in and then back at the unconscious Skye. What was she to do? Wake up Skye, or leave him here—? That was when she remembered and looked at Shadow, who sat there patiently looking at Grey with concern. She hated the idea of leaving Shadow with someone who had threatened her, but Warren… She then sighed. "Shadow," she said. "I need you to stay here with Skye okay. I’m going to find Warren, and I’ll be back as soon as possible okay." Shadow crooned in reply and nuzzled Grey’s cheek. "Good girl." Then she ran. "Warren! Warren, come back!" Category:Season 3 Category:Events Category:Warren Category:Grey Bergman Category:Akira Skye